


devotion

by splashstar



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Flashbacks, Forbidden Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Twins, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splashstar/pseuds/splashstar
Summary: Even if you were to return covered in your own blood, you would do it for him.--an au where kaito, a prince, and len, a knight, fall in love despite the social norms laid out for them.[originally written in January 2018, originally titled "the reason i live"]
Relationships: Kagamine Len/Kaito
Kudos: 15





	devotion

“Len?”

Your feet halted at the sound of an all too familiar voice quietly calling out to you from the other end of the hallway. You turned, and saw the prince slowly walking toward you, stopping just feet away from you. The look on his face was one of someone who had been betrayed--not by you, but by another.

“They sent you out…?” he whispered.

You had a part in him not knowing. You were assigned to fight in the war with the neighboring kingdom, and you had known for a while now. A part of you didn’t want him to worry so much, so you chose not to tell him--but of course Prince Kaito would worry about you. You knew how much he cared about you. He would miss no opportunity to show it--unless, of course, the king and queen were nearby. (At least Kiyoteru was even the slightest bit capable of keeping a secret, despite his strong loyalty to the king as an advisor.)

 _“I don’t want to hurt him,”_ you had told Rin the night after you found out.

 _“You know what would hurt more?”_ she began. _“Finding out that, all of a sudden, the person you love has just gone off somewhere to risk their life, and then realizing they never told you anything about it and you might never see them again. You would crush him, Len.”_

Maybe Rin was right. Perhaps it was _you_ who had betrayed him, by not telling him sooner.

You stared into his cobalt eyes. “I’m sorry.”

Kaito’s gaze stayed locked with your own as he slowly inched closer to you. He gently pulled you against his chest, bowing his head, and you wrapped your arms comfortingly around his torso in response.

“Please come back,” he breathed, voice soft and _scared_. “Tell me you’ll be alive when this is over.”

A quiet sigh left your lips as you thought of how you would reply. _Yes_ , you thought, you would come back alive if it was the last thing you did. There was no question about it. Even if you were to return covered in your own blood, you would do it for him.

_But hell if you weren’t willing to give up your life to protect him._

You held him tighter in some effort to reassure him. “I will,” you answered calmly. “We’ll see each other again. I promise.”

You pulled away slightly, raising your head up from Kaito’s chest to meet his visage. His soft pink lips were vaguely pressed into a worried frown. His eyes filled with tears that spilled down his cheeks in silent drops. You lifted your right hand, gently brushing the teardrops away with your thumb.

_Even when he was crying, he was beautiful._

Kaito took your hand and entwined his fingers in between your own, gently pressing his forehead against yours and letting out a shaky sigh. The two of you stayed like that for mere seconds, but it felt like the eternity you both wished you had. The prince’s tender warmth reminded you of the fond memories you had of the countless nights you spent with him in the castle gardens--gazing into his eyes as he guided you through a waltz--laying under the vast sea of stars with him as he bared his soul to you and admitted that the prospect of becoming king and having such a degree of power didn't appeal to him at all--strolling past the lush rose bushes and toying with the idea of somehow escaping the castle together in the hopes of finally having an opportunity to live a simple life unbound by the divisions of class.

But chance didn't allow that. It was proof of the reality that many possibilities existed and that promises like yours could not be kept easily, especially now that your fate was in the hands of whatever happened while you were away.

“I love you,” you declared in a hushed voice.

“I love you, too,” he whispered back, his voice trembling again.

Your fingers untangled with his, and you took his white-gloved hand into yours and kissed his knuckles softly. You let go, gazing into his cobalt eyes one more time, and you turned and continued down the hallway.

It didn’t matter how; you would keep that promise. You would keep yourself alive long enough to meet those eyes again, no matter what happened to you.

It didn’t matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> this au was heavily inspired by lost destination by 150P/brilliant diamond by the pantans (gensou airly)
> 
> i don't have any other fics for this au at the moment but since i did create an entire au, i might as well write something else for this if i find the motivation to (´･ω･`)


End file.
